Episode 11
Ashura is the eleventh episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. Ohma goes into his first fight of the tournament with confidence, but he struggles against Inaba Ryo’s unorthodox fighting style. Summary Tokita Ohma is trying on the new pair of slats Yamashita Kazuo got him before the match. Yamashita asks Ohma to forfeit if his life is ever in danger, but Ohma assures him he will win and he wants meat at the victory dinner and leaves for the arena. The president of Penasonic, Urita Sukizo, stops Yamashita and offers him a bet as a way to test the calibre of man he is. He offers 10 Penasonic TVs and Yamashita bets the monetary value of those 10 TVs. Yamashita isn't too worried about it, as it would be nothing compared to the other debt he has taken on for the tournament. Akiyama Kaede then explains Urita was speaking Kengan jargon, meaning instead of offering 10 actual televisions, he was actually offering a 10% share of Penasonic. Using the current market price, he'd have to pay ¥280 billion if he lost. Tokita Ohma, "The Ashura", representing Yamashita Trading Co. versus Inaba Ryo, "The Black Phantom", representing Penaonic. Once the referee starts the match, the two engage with Inaba missing a jab and Ohma landing several bloody hits followed by a kick. Inaba tries to retaliate with a kick, but Ohma dodges. The two continue to exchange blows. Yamashita loudly proclaims in the crowd that Ohma is stronger and will easily finish Inaba after Ohma knocks him to the ground. Ohma moves towards him, but Inaba's movements change and he begins circling Ohma using his Inaba Style footwork. Ohma tries to hit Inaba, but is only succeeds in hitting his afterimages. Inaba adopts a hit-and-run style to get in successive damage over time. Inaba then goes in for another strike, but Ohma is able to land a heavy blow to his face, sending him flying. Ohma starts using the Niko Style's Flashfire footwork technique while telling Inaba to move on to his next trick, before landing several hits on Inaba. Ohma then lands an incredibly powerful hit on Inaba's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Ohma goes in for another kick, however he stops just short of Inaba's face because the latter's hair is stopping Ohma's leg. Inaba tells Ohma it is time to go on the offensive, but Ohma disagrees and tries to rip Inaba's hair out. However, this is unsuccessful and Inaba sends him flying into the ground with Ohma using Indestructible to help reduce the damage taken. While still on the ground, Inaba uses his hair like a whip and strikes Ohma's chest. Ohma tries to close the gap between then, but Inaba trips him by pulling on the hair wrapped around his ankle and slams him into the ground again and begins to whip him continuously. Urita begins to believe Inaba has won, but notices Yamashita smiling in the crowd. Urita begins to worry about it, but in reality Yamashita is just freaking out about all the debt he will be in if Ohma loses. Inaba wraps his hair around Ohma's eyes, neck and wrists. With this Ohma considers Inaba a worthy opponent and activates the Advance before breaking free of Inaba's hair and landing a powerful punch, breaking one of Inaba's fingers. Then follows it up with a direct hit to the face and continues to hit him, causing cracks to Inaba's skull, dislocation of his jaw from an uppercut and successive hits to all of Inaba's major organs. Before passing out, Inaba tries for a final kick, but Ohma counters it with an uppercut. Ohma then finishes Inaba off with Will-O'-the-Wisp, allowing him to attain victory. Yamashita Kenzo comments on Ohma winning and how now it will be their corporations battling in the next round. Urita then comes along to deliver Yamashita's 10% share in Penaonic, but Ohma tells him to keep it as they aren't interested in it (much to Yamashita's dismay). However, Yamashita backs up Ohma's words and the two leave, with Urita left holding a great respect for him. Anime and Manga Discrepancies * Notes & Trivia Navigation